Shadow of Memories: Revenge is sweet
by xEviLxAnGeLx
Summary: Homuculus is summoned, But where is his Master? Continues after hom is hit by digipad... I've come up with a new idea for another ending but would like MORE REVIEWS before submittin :p thanks xXx
1. Prologue

Revenge is sweet...

Note: I knocked this story up rather quickly so I apologise for any spelling or gramatical errors and will fix them at a later time... Also I'm sorry if this appears rushed, I wanted to get it all down before I forgot the idea!

I've tried to keep homunculus and Eike as much in character as I could manage so sorry if somewhere along the way I've let that slip...

Also although I love all the stories out there were Homunculus begins to reveal his hidden emotions and in effect become more human, I decided to scrap that idea and make him his same mysterious smug evil self

Enjoy and please review.

Oh and of course the disclaimer -- I don't own konomi, shadow of memories or any of the characters and cannot be bothered repeating this on every chapter because I have written it here... But there I said it! ;)

Prologue:

_I felt my senses returning to me, the weight of my fragile body and the awful pressure inside and all around me before it was too much for the glass to withstand and then the glass broke… I was free, or would be until the sorry soul who had summoned me had decided on his wish…_

Homunculus sat crouched for only a moment among the broken glass, in no time he was sat on the broken cylinder that had released him moments ago. He composed himself with a shake of his head, throwing off small droplets from the strands of his hair perfectly falling down over his face. He grinned before opening his eyes and then came the inevitable introduction….

"Hello?" Homunculus managed a confused murmur.

He carefully scanned the room for any traps before realising he was sitting in the Alchemists house, in Wagner's office. There weren't any traps or any master for that matter. Homunculus carefully leapt and landed in the middle of the room. He continued scanning the room with a slightly awkward expression. He stopped to collect his thoughts, he was last stood in the square saying his good byes to Eike when that idiot human dropped the digipad and a tiny fragment ended Homunculus's existence again, when it struck him in the head.

If all that had already happened, then why did the demon find himself back at the Alchemists house…. And where was Doctor Wagner/Eike? Homunculus grinned at the thought.

Was he trapped in a paradox that he himself may have created? … No, he shook off the idea, he was far too intelligent to step into his own web.

After procrastinating for far too long Homunculus began to look, for nothing specific, for anything… That would give him some idea what was going on.

He didn't like his intellect, nor his patients for that matter, being tested.

He pulled out some books, knocking others from the shelf. He glanced over some notes, handwritten… Instructions on creation, ingredients, method … It was all here.

"How careless." Homunculus uttered.

He sighed, leaving the mess he had made and finally exited the room. He carefully climbed the stairs slowly reaching the top.

"Who's there?" he questioned after he had heard a door shut above him.

No one answered and no one was there, much to his annoyance. But there was something very unusual happening. Homunculus stood among the rubble of the ground floor of the Alchemists house. He glared in surprise at the four cracked and decrepit walls. Ahead of him was the front door, bent slightly inwards and damaged with time.

He narrowed his eyes at the realisation he wasn't in the 1500's, it was the present day and the Alchemist house was in the ruin, the way it should have been by now. Then he felt the presence, it was all around him, the spirit as he called it… He didn't like the sensation this thing gave him and he was sure it was ushering him to leave. Homunculus smirked, whatever this thing was he was a million more times superior. He turned and casually left through the door.


	2. Homunculus's street performance

It was mid afternoon Homunculus guessed he looked above at the sky shielding his eyes in an over dramatic way with his hand. Still no sign of his master, Homunculus shrugged and grinned.

"Lebensbaum." He muttered in an echoed croak.

But what age? Could it be the age of Eike? Come to think of it … Did Eike have something to do with this? It seemed all too coincidental for the demon to dismiss him from the equation. Homunculus began his journey down the alleyways looking for any clue that would tell him the age he was in. A few more cracks in a wall, a taller plant… Anything would be helpful, but his attention to detail hadn't been that brilliant first time around.

His wanderings took him to the square. The two gossiping women stood in the centre the way they always had and there ancestors always had.

"Meaningless existences." Homunculus shook his head.

Suddenly Homunculus felt his jacket, that was wrapped around his waist, being tugged at rather violently from behind. Homunculus turned immediately freeing himself from the clutches of this retched little girl standing there smiling back at him.

"A street performer!" She grinned in excitement.

Homunculus took a step back; enforcing his balance from the awkward position he had twisted his legs in when turning. He grinned slyly at the child, who was waiting impatiently for the demon's performance.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" She yawned.

_What a brat_

Homunculus tilted his head in curiosity; _didn't this thing have a leash?_

"Well?" The girl began to tap her feet to demonstrate her impatience.

"Laura," her mother called over to the little girl "Stop bothering that man!"

"Oooh a street performer!" called the fatter gossip, who began to waddle over.

_Oh great!_ Homunculus rolled his eyes there was no way he was going to summon up three juggling balls and play along with this… And their presence was already bothering him. The three crowded around in anticipation. Homunculus glared at each of them.

"How about I make the three of you disappear?" Homunculus waved his hand.

The two women gave a confused look, whilst the little girls smile broadened.

Homunculus held out his hand to display a blast of fire floating away from his palm and upwardly growing.

"Ahh… Fire from his hand!" Called the fat women backing away in fear.

_Now where did I hear that before?_ Homunculus grinned remembering Eike's little adventure… How strange that this women's ancestor had spoken the same words.

Suddenly the little girl began to rise from the ground, Homunculus grinned as his eyes flashed for a semi-second and then he dropped the girl from a height higher then that of the demons… This seemed to have done the job and the humans began to flee as an added precaution the demon threw magic about the place barely missing them until they were completely gone.

Homuculus rubbed his palms together casually, before placing them on his hips smirking to himself.

"Homunculus!?"


	3. Master?

"Homunculus?!" came that all too familiar deep voice.

Homunculus took his time to face him, homunculus looked as nearly as surprised as Eike did.

Neither of them spoke at first. Homunculus took his hands away from his hips and folded them, leaning inwards waiting for an explanation. But instead he was greeted by a question.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde blurted.

"You tell me." The demon grinned in an accusing manner.

Eike shook his head and looked down for a moment, did Homunculus actually think that Eike had summoned him back? He met the demons gaze again. Homunculus had lost his trade-mark smirk. He glared back at the human and curled his lip, whilst releasing his arms. He genuinely didn't know what to say.

"D-Do you want to come back to my house?… and you can explain everything to me there." Eike offered.

"No." the demons answer was simple, he threw his eyes downward in annoyance "I don't do tea parties… or coffee parties… depending on which variation of time we are in now…So… If you have nothing to do with this… then I don't need you anymore."

This comment had genuinely hurt Eike… But being the forgiving person he was, he persevered.

"I could help you figure things out." Eike muttered "I mean … I helped you before."

"Only because you were unaware... You thought you were helping yourself." Homunculus grinned triumphantly "But let's not bring up all that unpleasant talk about using… again."

Eike nodded hesitating to speak.

"Where will you go?" he asked eventually.

"Hmmm?"_ Actually, there was a point- I didn't much fancy waiting in the basement for my master to come waltzing in whenever it suited him._

The demon stood arms stretched out by his sides now, he was beginning to tire, and he couldn't leave to his realm to rest… He wasn't free yet and he hadn't met his master yet.

This whole situation was becoming very annoying… Homunculus took a big sigh and casually knocked his fringe to one side with a tilt of his head.

"Ok, Eike." The demon muttered grudgingly, as if it was _he _doing the human a favour "I'll come with you."

Eike smiled and began to lead the way.

Homunculus dragged his feet and lingered closely behind, Eike slowed his stride to match the demons.

Homunculus took notice of everything in his surroundings… As if he appreciated the view of everything. But so did Eike now, death had taught him to live and he understood that him and the demon had this in common at least.

"So… How are things?" Homunculus asked unexpectedly, whilst not actually looking at Eike.

Eike didn't answer at first; he found it strange that Homunculus was actually enquiring on how he had been.

Homunculus stopped briefly and frowned. Eike smiled, feeling silly for not replying straight away.

"Good." Eike shrugged "I've began writing a book… you know about my experience."

"A biography?" Homunculus replied in a mocking tone.

"No, nothing like that." Eike laughed.

The human sped up his pace and headed toward a door. The door to his house.

Homunculus waited as Eike flung open the door and allowed the demon to enter before himself. Homunculus followed the hall through to the longue and he sat on the sofa and made himself at home.

Eike joined him and sat in the settee opposite he subconsciously gazed at the demon, who didn't return the gaze.

"Really, Eike… It's rude to stare."

"Oh sorry." Eike stuttered "It's just… well, I guess I never thought I'd be seeing you again."

"The feelings mutual." Homunculus snapped as he slouched back and closed his eyes.

Eike pushed his eyebrows down in frustration… Why was Homunculus so bitter?

"Thank you." The demon finally whispered.

"Wha-?" was Eike's immediate reaction, this hadn't been expected "Don't mention it."

The human smiled to himself as he watched Homunculus seemingly fall asleep.


	4. The plot thickens

Eike crept around silently in his living room, ensuring he wouldn't wake Homunculus. But clumsily, reaching for something on his shelf, he pulled down seemingly everything but the item he was looking to acquire.

"Really, Eike." The demon opened one eye "You don't have to tiptoe around for my benefit… I wasn't even sleeping."

"Sorry." Eike replied, gathering the objects from the floor that had spilled out from the shelf.

Homunculus opened his other eye and gave a long blink as he leaned forward, he'd seemed to have had a sufficient amount of rest.

"What where you looking for?" the demon questioned curiously.

"Oh err…" the object he had been searching for had caught his eyes, from beneath a few opened letters. It was the Alchemists book, the one with the pentagram on the cover. He quickly crammed it away, concealing it in that familiar, awful green jacket of his. He turned and stood and after a long enough hesitation he spoke again "Nothing."

Homunculus raised one eyebrow in a _likely story_ kind of expression, but dismissed it… He didn't really care.

"So what now?" Eike asked, joining Homunculus on the sofa. The demon shifted slightly away and sat up.

"Well… How should I know?" he waved his arms around as he spoke, in the way he always over expressed himself.

"Aren't you-" Eike began but Homunculus interrupted.

"Although I do think this whole situation … peculiar." He paused "I mean… Who knows of the art of alchemy these days?"

Eike shrugged.

"I thought I'd lost my last chance at existence when the digipad hit me." Homunculus muttered more or less to himself "I mean, with all the medical advancements of today… who needs the elixir of life nowadays?"

"What's it like?" Eike blurted out "I mean being trapped in that stone?"

"Excuse me?" was Homunculus's initial reply, he retreated in his body language shuddered and gave Eike a cold stare but covered it up quickly with an unconvincing grin.

"That's really none of your concern."

It was getting late, Eike moved about the place doing his homely chores. The conversation had run dry.

Homunculus watched curiously and occasionally moved things about with his magic to inconvenienced Eike for his own amusement, but to Homunculus's disappointment the human actually found some of this funny.

It was a good hour before Eike reaapeared with a mug of hot tea and joined Homunculus in the longue once again. Homunculus was flicking through the pages of a book with the very apparent expression of boredom.

"Careful you might get a paper cut." Eike mocked.

"My My… Well that was almost an attempt of humour there." The demon slammed the book and glared at Eike "I'm impressed." He snarled.

"Sorry… That was a bad joke." Eike said with an obvious sincerity.

"So what happened?" Eike began "After you came back, I mean."

Homunculus hesitated, but found no harm in telling Eike.

"I woke up in the alchemists house." He began.

"In this time?"

"Yes, in this time… I can't very well just get up and go… without my freedom." Homunculus snapped.

"But no one lives there." Eike replied "Not even the fortune teller… anymore."

"Oh the spirit?" Homunculus smirked as if getting pleasure from what he was about to announce "It's still there… And will be for a very very long time."

Without giving Eike the chance of voicing his morals, Homunculus continued on with his story.

"But there was no one there… No foolish human standing before me with that ridiculous expression in there face… when they know they have messed up big time."

Eike didn't answer; he didn't like how the demon was talking.

"But when he does show up I'll make him pay for making me wait… I'll twist his heart's desire into an unconceivable nightmare." Homunculus chuckled.

"Why?" Eike asked sharply "Why do you have to be so bitter towards people? Why did you have to use me?… I might have helped you anyway if you'd have just asked."

"Oh really, I doubt that Eike." Homunculus sneered "All you humans… only out for yourselves… Do you not think I am used … every single time I am summoned up?"

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing… You can't lecture me Eike… You're only alive now because of me!"

"But that's unfair Homunculus…I never ever used you!" Eike snapped back.

Homunculus dismissed the conversation with a sigh and stood.

"Where are you going?" Eike asked.

Then the phone disturbed them. Eike hesitated but Homunculus with his gestures encouraged Eike to answer it. He left the room closing the door behind him.

"Hello?" he said as he placed the receiver to his ear.

"Eike." Came the response, the voice seemed smothered tampered with as if a voice changer was being used.

"Who is this?" he questioned.

Homunculus stood at the other end of the door with his ear pressed up against it, unable to make out the full conversation, much to his frustration.

"You can ask questions later… Is Homunculus with you?"

"What?!"

"Is Homunculus with-"

"I heard what you said but how do you-"

"Never mind that… I want you to make sure he stays there and I want you to meet me at the alchemists house… okay?"

Eike hesitated at first taking a long breath before his answer.

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

The phone went dead. Eike placed it back in it's rightful place and opened the door into the longue, if homunculus had been a centimetre closer it would have knocked him flying. The demon backed away cautiously and looked up at the human awaiting an explanation.

"I have to go out… Could you wait here for me?" Eike pleaded.

Homunculus narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"You have to trust me on this one."

Eike swiftly left, leaving the demon stood in the door way with a puzzled expression.


	5. The fated hour

Eike practically ran the whole way to the former alchemists house, which really wasn't very far. Lebensbaum was after all a very small town.

Eike hesitated before opening the door… But nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next….

Homunculus was sat on the bottom step of the stairs, with his elbows rested on his knees and his face rested on his palms. He hated all this not knowing what was going on. But he stood and smirked.

"You'll have to trust me on this one," he repeated Eike's words with a mocking sarcasm "Since when do I put my trust into a human?"

The demon disintegrated and reappeared in a strand of DNA before fully forming in the square, it was dark now. Homunculus almost missed Eike disappearing into the shadows of the alley leading to the alchemists house.

"So predictable." The demon rolled his eyes and teleported again... but decided not to follow Eike… He wouldn't be lured into what was so obviously a trap.

Eike stood in the former Alchemists house, except it wasn't in ruin.

"Welcome." Came the voice of Helena with that same mystique Eike had always known it to have.

"Why are you here!?" Eike questioned a little more then surprised, as he took a seat.

"The fated hour is 2:30."

"Excuse me?!" Eike nearly leapt from his chair "You mean I'm going to die… Again!?"

"This is just one possibility… of many I can see laid out before me… As before you know you can prevent it."

Eike nodded. Quickly checking his watch.

"That really doesn't give me much time… oh!"

Eike suddenly remembered… This time he didn't have the digipad… Nor did Homunculus have any reason to help him. And how could this be expected now after there whole speech about using earlier?

"You had better hurry… The fated hour approaches." The fortune teller announced.

Eike nodded and got to his feet swiftly leaving. He didn't know where to begin. He was going to die and there was nothing this time he could do… But maybe Homunculus? No there was no way he could ask for Homunculus's help… But he couldn't help that niggling feeling he'd had all day that he had a huge part to play in this whole situation… Maybe if Homunculus did help him he'd actually be helping himself like last time around?

Eike jogged down the streets, he'd completely forgotten about the phone call he's received taking him to the house in the first place… That hadn't been Helena.

Before Eike even had a chance to reach out for the doors handle Homunculus made his presence known… he was leant against the adjacent house.

"So…?" he asked without forming the full question.

"Homunculus… I need your help." He began in a high panicking tone.

The demon grinned, revelling in them words. _Hypocrite_

"I think I'm going to die … soon!"

"And?" the demon outstretched his palm_ What do you want me to do about it?_

"Well I think this whole chain of events…Has something to do with your summoning!" Eike replied in desperation.

"Oh… But of course!" Homunculus had seemed to stumble upon a revelation he wasn't willing to share with Eike.

The demon didn't look happy about the thought that had just entered his mind. But that was only a split second expression. With a mean grin, Homunculus left Eike stood there and teleported away


	6. The inevitable death

Homunculus wanted to do some investigations of his own… He had pretty much figured out who was orchestrating this whole thing. He remembered back to something that he had said to Eike, it seemed trivial at the time

"_Although I do think this whole situation … peculiar." He paused "I mean… Who knows of the art of alchemy these days?"_

_Eike shrugged._

"_I thought I'd lost my last chance at existence when the digipad hit me." Homunculus muttered more or less to himself "I mean, with all the medical advancements of today… who needs the elixir of life nowadays?"_

"Exactly." Homunculus uttered to himself "I should have guessed this earlier."

The demon stood outside the former alchemist's house again and entered with some caution. He didn't know what he was expecting. He sense no danger for now. He edged around the dilapidated walls and very carefully lowered himself down the stairs, one slip would be fatal to his fragile body. He heard no voices and sensed no humans. When he reached the basement he was greeted with Hugo's time machine… But just where was his new master now?

Eike paced his hall way, reviewing his options, which were scarce to say the least. He was furious that Homunculus had just left him like that. But then again he wasn't human… So what was to be expected?

The fated hour was fast approaching and Homunculus was no where to be seen. Suddenly Eike heard some commotion outside… Was this it?!

"Homuculus!" came a muffled yell from behind Eike's front door.

Then a loud echoing scream could be heard, Eike couldn't just stand by and wait. He opened the door with his shaking hand to see Homunculus pathetically quivering on the floor and Hugo standing over him.

"Eike!" he yelled waving the blade around like a madman.

"Hugo… Stop this!"

"Why didn't you come when I phoned you?" he yelled furiously.

"But I did…" Eike replied with some confusion.

"I was waiting in the basement for you… Don't you dare lie!"

The blade was getting closer.

"Hugo…" Homunculus dared to speak.

"Shut up demon!" Hugo spat as he cruelly kicked the poor creature.

Homunculus cried out in fear he was going to break. Luckily it had only sent a ripple through his essence but it was enough to scare Homunculus into curling up on the floor and being silent.

"You didn't come because you wanted to protect the Homunculus… After all you did help father in creating it!"

Eike shook his head in desperation. Hugo neared the knife to Homunculus… he wasn't intending on using it on the demon it was just a threat. Eike suddenly put up a struggle to obtain the knife from the angry youth. Homunculus sat up in fear for his own safety… he already knew what was coming next. Hugo managed to overpower Eike with a harsh kick to the side and then he plunged the knife into his back… weather he intended to kill Eike or not was a different story but it had all come too easily to him after his past attempts.

Hugo back away as Eike fell choking and spluttering.

Homunculus saw his chance now, he acted quickly, summoning the digipad into his outstretched hand which he threw into Eikes.

Eike caught it, and as if it was second nature he pressed the button which sent him hurdling through a worm hole into time and space like he had so many times before.

He wasn't alone Homunculus voice accompanied him through his journey, it reverberated from everywhere at once.

"Eike, I've decided to save your life… one last time." The voice bellowed "The cause of your death was that knife… So I am sending you to a time where it is possible to remove it."

"Okay… Thanks."

"Oh and one more thing." Homunculus began "You really don't have much time…So just grab the knife and get out of there while you can."

Homuculus's voice faded and the end of the wormhole appeared.


	7. Back to the past

_Then the phone disturbed them. Eike hesitated but Homunculus with his gestures encouraged Eike to answer it. He left the room closing the door behind him._

"_Hello?" he said as he placed the receiver to his ear._

"_Eike." Came the response, the voice seemed smothered tampered with as if a voice changer was being used._

"_Who is this?" he questioned._

_Homunculus stood at the other end of the door with his ear pressed up against it, unable to make out the full conversation, much to his frustration._

"_You can ask questions later… Is Homunculus with you?"_

"_What?!"_

"_Is Homunculus with-"_

"_I heard what you said but how do you-"_

"_Never mind that… I want you to make sure he stays there and I want you to meet me at the alchemists house… okay?"_

_Eike hesitated at first taking a long breath before his answer._

"_I'll be there as soon as possible."_

_The phone went dead. Eike placed it back in it's rightful place and opened the door into the longue, if homunculus had been a centimetre closer it would have knocked him flying. The demon backed away cautiously and looked up at the human awaiting an explanation._

"_I have to go out… Could you wait here for me?" Eike pleaded._

_Homunculus narrowed his eyes in suspicion._

"_You have to trust me on this one."_

_Eike swiftly left, leaving the demon stood in the door way…_ awaiting the future Eike who came hurdling through a worm hole infront of him.

"Eike," the demon greeted him with a knowing smile "I'll go on ahead to make sure it's safe for you…The same rules apply, so you mustn't see yourself of course."

Eike nodded.

The demon disintegrated and reappeared in a strand of DNA before fully forming in the square, it was dark now. Homunculus almost missed Eike disappearing into the shadows of the alley leading to the alchemists house.

"Come over here." Beckoned the demon to the future Eike who joined him in the square "Now hide behind that tree… enter the alchemists house only when Eike has left it… I'll return to your house now."

The demon grinned and disintegrated before him.

Past Eike jogged through the square, whilst his future self headed now for the alchemist house to retrieve that knife.

The past Eike continued running down the streets blistfully unaware of what was happening at this point, he'd completely forgotten about the phone call too, the one he'd received taking him to the house in the first place… That hadn't been Helena.

Before Eike even had a chance to reach out for the doors handle Homunculus made his presence known… he was leant against the adjacent house.

"So…?" he asked without forming the full question.

"Homunculus… I need your help." He began in a high panicking tone.

The demon rolled his eyes this time around. _Why do you think I'm here?_

"I think I'm going to die … soon!"

"And?" the demon outstretched his palm._ We're in the process of salvaging your miserable little life._

"Well I think this whole chain of events…Has something to do with your summoning!" Eike replied in desperation.

"Oh… But of course it does"

With a mean grin, Homunculus left Eike stood there and teleported away.


	8. The turning point

Eike hesitated before opening the door… But nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next…

The fortune teller along with all her decretive belongings had vanished. This was a completely different scenario to the one he'd found himself in last time around.

And there it was the knife Homunculus had promised would be there, laid out perfectly on a prominent piece of rubble. Eike was briefly distracted when he heard shuffling around beneath him in the basement… But Homunculus had told him to grab the knife and be quick about it…

- - -

Note: In all tradition of the game I decided on having multiple endings enjoy!


	9. Epilogue A

Epilogue A:

Eike shook his head, he wasn't going to risk confronting Hugo here… Homunculus knew more about the time line then he did. So Eike with no more hesitation picked up the knife and pulled out the digipad. He pressed the corresponding button to head back to his own time.

The fated hour was fast approaching and Homunculus was no where to be seen. Suddenly Eike heard some commotion outside… This was it.

"Homuculus!" came a muffled yell from behind Eike's front door.

Then a loud scream could be heard, Eike couldn't just stand by and wait. He opened the door to see Hugo stood there holding his hands infront of him in self defence… the scream had been his this time around.

"Eike!" he yelled in shock.

"Hugo… Stop this!"

"Why didn't you come when I phoned you?" he yelled furiously.

"But I did…" Eike replied with some confidence "And I took away your knife, so you couldn't kill me again!"

Homunculus grinned at the two humans arguing like this for his entertainment.

"I was waiting in the basement for you… I had a plan for both of us to get even with that thing!" Hugo pointed at Homunculus who dismissed this comment with an ostentatious yawn.

"What?!" Eike replied in astonishment.

"Hugo…" Homunculus grinned "Looks like your plans have failed miserably… Thanks to Eike."

"Shut up demon!" Hugo spat in a rage "I was going to kill the homunculus and give the stone to my father long before my mother died… and then he would have never been created… But now you've ensured it's existence!"

Eike just stared back in disbelief… He'd been used all over again!

"You took the knife because you wanted to protect the Homunculus… After all you did help father in creating it in the first place!"

"I was only trying to stay alive!" Eike stammered foolishly.

Homunculus shifted back a bit, letting a wall support him, becoming a little impatient with these pointless ramblings

Eike shook his head in desperation. Remembering the command Homunculus had given him

"_Oh and one more thing." Homunculus began "You really don't have much time…So just grab the knife and get out of there while you can."_

"You tricked me!" Eike raged.

"Oh please, Eike." Homunculus shook his head and narrowed his eyes as if they were smiling.

There was a short lived silence, which Homunculus broke when he began to near the two infuriated humans.

"I haven't got all day." Homunculus announced "I waited long enough for you to stop playing hide and seek in the first place!" he was addressing Hugo "So Come on… name your wish."

Hugo glared into the red eyes that he hated so much and with a hasty slip of the tongue he almost made a wish.

"I wish that you'd had never have exis-"

"Tut tut… Stop right there." Homunculus jumped in just in time with that one, and fearing he would repeat himself- he seemed to speak in a rapid way trying to quickly change the boy's mind "While, a hasty decision is always entertaining… I'd much rather you wished for something a little less blinded by your brattish rage… To be completely honest, I don't think it is even in my power to erase my own existence… So let's not just go throwing your wish away."

Hugo considered this and opened his mouth to speak but Homunculus interrupted again.

"What this all really boils down to… is the loss of your mother." He whispered, influencing the stupid human on to safer ground. _I rolled my eyes, resurrection, after all was a doddle._

Hugo smiled, a real smile as all his anger, hurt and upset vanished from his face.

"I wish…" he began.

Homunculus hurried him on with a few gestures of his hand… He didn't want to be kept waiting any longer._ How difficult is it to say a few words? I was far from enjoying the suspense._

"I wish my mother was still around!" the boy grinned with delight.

Homunculus flashed a wicked smile._ Foolish human!_

"Hugo! No!" called Eike, knowing that Homunculus would take this quite literally.

Hugo's short-lived delight turned into a face of despair as Homunculus gave him his answer.

"Wish granted." He mocked, without actually using any powers at all. The demon knew full well that Helena/The fortune teller still lurked in that house today so in effect, she was still around… Of course, not in the way Hugo had meant.

"What have I-" Hugo murmured in confusion, not realising to the full extent what was going on.

"And now… It's time for you to return home." Homunculus grinned as he pointed a finger at Hugo "God knows what complications you've created… that I'll have to go and tidy up."

Hugo was sent hurdling through time, without his time machine that was still in the alchemist's house and without his mother because of the foolish way in which he'd worded his wish.

That left Homunculus and Eike.

"Looks like it's over doesn't it?" Homunculus grinned.

"I don't believe you!" Eike yelled.

Homunculus shrugged before remembering about the digipad.

"Oh, I need the digipad back." He announced but then added straight after "On second thoughts…"

Homunculus remembered how it had broken and destroyed him last time.

He chanted some weird jargon and open his eyes into a hazy gaze at Eike's, whose expression was demanding an answer.

"You can keep it as a souvenir." The demon grinned with the tilt of his head "But of course… It's powerless now." He grinned triumphantly.

Eike didn't know what to do…or say… or feel. He just glared back at the demon.

"Well, Good bye Eike… I very much doubt we'll be seeing eachother again." He paused "Hopefully…. And in all likelihood."

He turned and with a few steps vanshed leaving Eike alone again.

"Damn it!" Eike spat as he threw his fist into a wall and looked up at the night sky. The stars twinkled above, it was a beautiful night… and Eike was still alive, he had that to be thankful for atleast.

END


	10. Epilogue B

Epilogue B.

Eike shook his head.

"Hugo's the root of all this... so if I stop him here!"

Eike gave the knife no more attention and made his way down into the basement to show himself to the boy, who was awaiting his arrival.

"You came!" he grinned.

"Hugo what's this all about?"

"I know what the homunculus is and what it can do… So I plan to destroy it." He announced proudly.

"Destroy Homunculus?" Eike questioned "Then why where you planning on killing me?"

"I wasn't!" replied Hugo, somewhat confused.

"The knife!" Eike barked.

"Oh that, that's nothing... it was so I could protect myself from that thing… Unfortunately I don't know any of the demon's weaknesses… Apart from how fragile it's body is."

"Oh!" Eike remembered back to when he had stuffed away a book into his jacket, he immediately pulled it out.

"It's a pentagram." Eike nodded.

"A penta- what?" Hugo replied "In any case… Will I be able to defend myself against that thing with this?"

"For sure!" Eike replied. Then the digipad began to flash… It was his warning, he'd overstayed his welcome.

"Listen Hugo I've got to go."

Hugo nodded and clutched the book tightly as he watched Eike disappear back into his own time.

The fated hour was fast approaching and Homunculus was no where to be seen. Suddenly Eike heard some commotion outside… This was it!

"Homuculus!" came a muffled yell from behind Eike's front door.

Then a loud echoing scream could be heard, Eike couldn't just stand by and wait. He opened the door with his shaking hand to see Homunculus pathetically quivering on the floor and Hugo standing over him displaying the cover on that book.

"Eike!" he grinned.

Eike smiled back.

"You!" Homunculus winced whilst glaring at Eike "You couldn't just follow the script… and pick up that knife!"

"I'm glad you came when I phoned you!" Hugo smirked.

Hugo was waving the book closer.

"Hugo…" Homunculus dared to speak.

"Shut up demon!" Hugo spat as he cruelly kicked the poor creature.

Homunculus cried out in fear he was going to break. Luckily it had only sent a ripple through his essence but it was enough to scare Homunculus into curling up on the floor and being silent.

"Hugo, that's really not necessary!" Eike wasn't getting pleasure from seeing Homunculus in a venerable position "Homunculus is a genie." He announced "He can bring your mother back… Just be careful what you wish for!"

At that moment as if it was fate, the digipad fell hurdling from Eike's top pocket. Homunculus flinched away in an instant…But Eike suddenly lunged forward to obtain the digipad from midfall. Homunculus sat up immediatly in fear for his own safety… he already knew what was coming next… Eike lost his footing on an uneven cobble, the digipad came crashing down along with Eike after it and he violently smashed his head into the concrete.

Hugo backed away in utter shock as Eike lay lifeless and blood poured from the wound on his head.

Homunculus shook his head at the foolish human, as he curled his arms around his knees that were pulled closely into his chest.

"Eike?" Hugo called to him in disbelief.

"He was always destined to die… Well, when you're hanging around in this time line anyways." Homunculus whispered smugly.

There was a short lived silence, which Homunculus broke when he stood with some effort and began to near the confused boy.

"I haven't got all day." Homunculus announced "I waited long enough for you to stop playing hide and seek in the first place…So Come on… name your wish."

Hugo glared into the red eyes that he hated so much and with a hasty slip of the tongue he almost made a wish.

"I wish that the elixir of life would have been made instead of y-"

"Tut tut… Stop right there." Homunculus jumped in just in time with that one, and fearing he would repeat himself- he seemed to speak in a rapid way trying to quickly change the boy's mind "While, a hasty decision is always entertaining… I'd much rather you wished for something a little less blinded by your brattish rage… To be completely honest, I don't think it is even in my power to erase my own existence… So let's not just go throwing your wish away."

Hugo considered this and opened his mouth to speak but Homunculus interrupted again.

"What this all really boils down to… is the loss of your mother." He whispered, influencing the stupid human on to safer ground. _I rolled my eyes, resurrection, after all was a doddle… It would just cause minor problems in the time line… Nothing I couldn't fix._

Hugo smiled, a real smile as all his anger, hurt and upset vanished from his face.

"I wish…" he began.

Homunculus hurried him on with a few gestures of his hand… He didn't want to be kept waiting any longer._ How difficult is it to say a few words? I was far from enjoying the suspense._

Hugo's smile turned into a look of thoughfulness.

"Oh, hurry up will you." The demon rolled his eyes, as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not making a wish… You aren't having my soul, demon! … I'll find another way to resurrect my mother!"

Homunculus eyes flashed over in a confused haziness "What-?" was all he could manage, before the human cruelly threw the pentagram book at him.

"Hugo! No!" cried Homunculus as he watched the pentagram attack him, his essence flickered and he tried desperately to balance on that spot.

Hugo's short-lived delight turned into a face of despair as Homunculus spoke his next words.

"Damn it you'll pay for this" The demon's essence was fading as he swayed about withering in agony "No pentagram can completely…" Homunculus leant forward "I'll wipe your mind of memories… memories of your mother!"

There was a blast of light and a poof of smoke, Hugo covered his eyes and gave out a yelp. Homunculus took one last gasp before he was gone completely and the stone was the only tell-tale sign that he was ever stood there.

"What have I-" Hugo murmured in confusion, not realising to the full extent what was going on, Eike lay dead beside him and further up the path was the red stone glistening in the small amount of light.

"The philosophers stone!" Hugo stumbled up to retrieve it and grasped it tightly in his hand "Is this what I came to the future for?" he asked himself in confusion.

He regarded Eike for a moment "Sorry you had to get caught up in all this… But father really wanted this stone."

The boy turned away from Eike's body and began his journey back to the alchemist's house to make his way back home, but of course Helena had already died in his time line and with no memories of his mother anyway, Wagner had no purpose in creating the elixir of life… Had Homunculus ensured his existence after all?

END


End file.
